


Peppa is Dead

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parent Bobby Singer, Chinese Character, Chinese Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POC Reader, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Your daughter is addicted to Peppa Pig and you can’t take the cartoon anymore.





	Peppa is Dead

You pinched the bridge or your nose as your daughter jumped around Sam, chasing her uncle to outside the bunker and around. 

“You okay?” Dean stopped beside you.

You, you were not. 

“I can’t take Peppa Pig anymore.” You stared at where your daughter was minutes ago. “I really can’t.”

Dean chuckled. Deanna was in a phase when she was literally obsessed with Peppa Pig, a kid’s cartoon. 

“I swear to you, the guy who created that show had a deal with Crowley himself.” You looked at him, irritated.

“Oh, come on, it isn’t that bad.” He chuckled. 

You arched him an eyebrow, bitch-facing your lover.

“Dean, have you talk to her recently?” You inquired. How in hell hadn’t him noticed that? “Like… For real.”

He stared at you blankly, not understanding what you meant.

“Why?” He frowned. 

You shook your head. 

“She has a British accent, Dean.” You almost yelled. “ She’s been watching this cartoon so much she developed a  _British accent_.” 

He looked at you, surprised. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed that.

“Well, you had a weird accent when we were kids. “ He reminded you. 

You let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I was raised speaking Chinese and only learnt English after my father’s death.” You reminded him. 

You were American but your father, and only living parent, was from China and insisted on only speaking to you in Chinese until you were old enough to go to school. He had died when you were very young, though, and Bobby was the one raising you after that.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Let’s find a way out of this.”

After lunch - the hardest moment of the day, because Deanna really hated most of the veggies they presented her -, you all sat down to rest for a moment, and you were concentrated on a book when your kid - who was drawing at that moment - walked over you. 

Deanna was adorable. She had golden hair and Dean’s forest green eyes, your smile, and puppy eyes from Sam. 

“Mama, mama.” She touched your knees, huge eyes staring at your face. “Peppa Pig, mama. Peppa Pig. “

Your eyes widened, and Dean stopped by your side before she could say anything else.

“Dea, why don’t we watch a Disney movie?” He suggested. “We can watch The Little Mermaid.”

The little girl frowned, and Sam tried not to laugh watching the scene.

“You love the songs, don’t you?” He continued. “La la la part of your world la la la… “

“Why can’t we watch Peppa?” She looked at her father, pouting. “Daddy…”

Dean was completely out of words. He was a fool for Deanna, he was literally melting at her pout. 

“Because Peppa died.” You decided. “She’s dead. Her father is dead, her mother is dead, she is dead and her brother is dead. “

The two men stared at her, eyes wide. 

They were flabbergasted. 

“Dead? “She frowned at you. 

“Yeah.” You confirmed. “Dead dead. Very dead.  “

The little girl frowned for a long moment, and the room stood in silence for the whole time, until she looked at her father. 

“Can we watch Mulan, daddy?”

Dean was surprised, and then nodded his head. 

“Of course, princess.” He picked her up in his arms. “Come one. Let’s watch it.” 

As they moved away and sat on the sofa, Sam stared at you, still surprised. 

“I have no words left.” He decided. “At all. “


End file.
